Is ${541982}$ divisible by $4$ ?
Explanation: A number is divisible by $4$ if the last two digits are divisible by $4$ . [ Why? We can rewrite the number as a multiple of $100$ plus the last two digits: $ \gray{5419} {82} = \gray{5419} \gray{00} + {82} $ Because $541900$ is a multiple of $100$ , it is also a multiple of $4$ So as long as the value of the last two digits, ${82}$ , is divisible by $4$ , the original number must also be divisible by $4$ Is the value of the last two digits, $82$ , divisible by $4$ No, $82$ is not divisible by $4$, so $541982$ is also not divisible by $4$.